


we'll dream sweet dreams tonight

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Series: andgiet [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Glossing over the half-sibling incest), (Just pretend Morgana & Arthur are not related), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is smarter than he looks, Arthur knows okay, Drabble, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: One moment, there are soft lips pressing against his, and the next Arthur is blinking, shaking off the fog, feeling as if he’s been asleep for a long time and awakening to see—Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana. Two of them giggling. Morgana smirking.(Drabble set in the Sweet Dreams episode. Who is Arthur's true love - hint, it's all of them)
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: andgiet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551193
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	we'll dream sweet dreams tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing (as you do) and really happy with this scene, even if I had not previously realised that this fic was apparently dead set on becoming a OT4 when I realised this scene could not happen due to a later scene that could not be modified. ARGH.  
> So I'm posting it here, because I like it and don't want to delete it forever, and also because then maybe I'll write more context around it (but tbh, chances are very slim).  
> Anyways. It's late, I'm tired, I should be sleeping. (Enjoy).

One moment, there are soft lips pressing against his, and the next Arthur is blinking, shaking off the fog, feeling as if he’s been asleep for a long time and awakening to see—

Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana. Two of them giggling. Morgana smirking.

“Did—” he splutters, bringing his hand to his lips, “did one of you just _kiss_ me?” He demands.

“Yes,” says Morgana, dead serious, at the same time that Merlin says “ _No,_ ” most unconvincingly, and Gwen just turns beet red, hides her face and giggles some more.

“ _Who_?” Arthur demands. Merlin looks guiltily at Gwen. Gwen looks guiltily at Merlin. Morgana just looks at the two of them and casts her eyes heavenwards. Arthur thinks, with a heavy sinking feeling in his gut that is not exactly unpleasantness, that maybe there was more than one someone involved.

“Look, that’s not important right now, Arthur,” says Morgana, the voice of reason, apparently, and even Gwen turns serious. “What matters now is that you’re in a duel. And you’re losing.”

“It’s to the death,” Merlin supplies, “but you mustn’t kill Olaf.”

“Olaf?” Arthur asks, shocked. “King Olaf? Why am I duelling King Olaf?”

“Look, we’ll explain everything later,” Merlin says, Morgana and Gwen nodding solemnly. “You just go out there now and win this thing, okay?”

Arthur lets himself be half-pushed, half-dragged to the entrance of the tent, and grumbles “don’t think I won’t hold you to that.”

It is Morgana who tells him the full story, as Gwen doesn’t quite know how much magic exactly was involved and Merlin still remains clueless about the fact that Arthur knows. “Though,” Morgana tells him, “maybe it’s time you tell him, Arthur. Really, it would save a lot of trouble.”

She leaves him then, half wishing he hadn’t asked at all. Then he wouldn’t have to solve the conundrum of who his true love was supposed to be—

And deal with the concerning notion that apparently some mostly useless dragon found all of this _very_ hilarious.


End file.
